Verlorene Seelen
Die Verlorenen Seelen sind Gegner, die im Kampf gegen Asriel Dreemurr bekämpft werden. Sie sithumb|188pxnd die Seelen der Freunde des Protagonisten, die gerettet werden müssen, um im Kampf fortzuschreiten. Ihr Kampf ist ähnlich aufgebaut wie ein Boss Rush, in dem man alle Hauptcharaktere nacheinander bekämpfen muss. Es ist unmöglich, die Verlorenen Seelen zu verletzen, da alle Angriffsversuche ein "VERFEHLT" darstellen. Attacken *Undyne: **Die Verlorene Seele wirft Pfeile auf den Protagonisten im Grünen Modus, der sich vor den Speeren schützen muss. *Alphys: **Kleine rechteckige Mettatons schweben mit Regenschirmen hinunter und werfen Herzen mit dem Buchstaben M darauf, wenn sie den Boden des Bildschirms erreichen. **Bomben mit einem Plus markiert bewegen sich nach unten, die zu Laser explodieren, ähnlich, wie wenn sie mit der gelben Seele abgeschossen werden. *Papyrus und Sans: **Die Verlorene Seele greift den Protagonisten mit einer Reihe von Knochen an, die unterhalb des Kugelboards laufen und durch Hüpfen ausgewichen werden können. Blaue Knochen werden auch selten benutzt. *Toriel und Asgore: **Die Verlorene Seele bewegt ihre Hände an den Seiten des Bildschirms entlang und hinterlässt große Feuerbälle, die sich in die Richtung der SEELE des Protagonisten bewegen. **Kreise aus Feuerbällen drehen sich im Kugelboard herum. Strategie *Um eine Verlorene Seele zu 'besiegen' muss man drei Mal AGIEREN, bis ihre Erinnerungen zurückkehren. *Wenn Verlorene Seelen in Paaren erscheinen, kann man zu einer davon vier Mal AGIEREN. Die andere Seele erhält ihre Erinnerungen auch zurück. Zitate Undyne *''Alle Menschen werden sterben!'' Neutral *''Du bist unser wahrer Feind.'' Neutral *''Gnade ist für Schwächlinge.'' Neutral *''Nun, manche Menschen sind in Ordnung!'' drei Mal AGIEREN Alphys *''Du hasst mich, nicht wahr..?'' Neutral *''Ich muss weiterlügen...'' Neutral *''Ich verletze die Leute nur.'' Neutral *''Nein, das stimmt nicht! Meine Freunde mögen mich! Und ich mag dich auch!'' drei Mal AGIEREN Papyrus *''ICH MUSS EINEN MENSCHEN FANGEN!'' Neutral *''DANN WIRD ES JEDER TUN.'' Neutral *''...'' Neutral *''NEIN! WARTE!! DU BIST MEIN FREUND! ICH KÖNNTE DICH NIE GEFANGEN NEHMEN!! '' drei Mal AGIEREN Sans *''gib einfach auf. so wie ich.'' Neutral *''warum versuchen?'' Neutral *''du wirst sie nie wieder sehen.'' Neutral *''nee, ich feuere dich an, kind.'' drei Mal AGIEREN Toriel *''Das ist zu deinem Besten.'' Neutral *''Niemand wird mehr gehen.'' Neutral *''...'' Neutral *''Dein Schicksal liegt jetzt in deinen Händen!'' drei Mal AGIEREN Asgore *''Vergib mir dafür.'' Neutral *''Das ist meine Aufgabe.'' Neutral *''...'' Neutral *''Du bist unsere Zukunft!'' drei Mal AGIEREN Spieltext *''Die Verlorene(n) Seele(n) erschien(en).'' Begegnung *''Die Verlorene(n) Seele(n) steht/en da.'' Neutral *''Plötzlich kommen die/seine/ihre Erinnerungen zurück!'' drei Mal AGIEREN Undyne *''Du fragst die Verlorene Seele, ob sie dir das Kochen beibringen kann. Sie weiß nicht, wieso, aber sie will es dir irgendwie beibringen..'' Rezept *''Du klopfst die Verlorene Seele leicht. Irgendetwas darüber, wie du kämpfst, kommt ihr bekannt vor...'' Scheinschlag *''Du gibst der Verlorenen Seele ein breites Grinsen, wie sie es gerne tut. Irgendwie möchte sie gerne zurückgrinsen...'' Lächeln *''Du stößt gegen die Verlorene Seele mit all deiner Kraft. Sie fühlt deinen Kampfesgeist... Es ist irgendwie vertraut.'' Stoßen Alphys *''Du erzählst der Verlorenen Seele, dass du sie weiter unterstützt. Irgendetwas daran, wie du es sagst, kommt ihr bekannt vor.'' Ermutigen *''Du rufst die Verlorene Seele auf dem Handy an... Sie beginnt zu schwitzen. Sie weiß nicht, warum, aber das ist alles sehr vertraut...'' Anrufen *''Du fragst die Verlorene Seele um Hilfe für eine Quizfrage. Sie hält sich gerade noch zurück, bevor sie dir die Antwort geben kann...'' Quiz *''Du fragst die Verlorene Seele nach ihrem Lieblingscartoon. Sie kann sich kaum zurückhalten, dir eine enorme Antwort zu geben...'' Out Papyrus *''Du erzählst der Verlorenen Seele einen schlechten Witz über Skelette. Er scheint ihn zu hassen... Aber die andere Verlorene Seele scheint ihn zu mögen.'' Witz *''Du fragst die Verlorene Seele um Hilfe für ein Puzzle. Er weiß nicht, warum, aber er will dir wirklich helfen.'' Puzzle *''Du fragst die Verlorene Seele, ob sie dir etwas kochen kann. Die Verlorene Seele versucht, seine Freude zu verbergen...'' Rezept *''Du beleidigst die Verlorene Seele. Irgendwie fühlt er sich geschmeichelt.'' Beleidigen *''Als er sieht, wie nett du zu seinem Bruder bist, erinnert die andere Verlorene Seele sich auch!'' drei Mal AGIEREN Sans *''Du fragst die Verlorene Seele, ob sie eine Pause machen will... Es sieht so aus, als würde er gerne.'' machen *''Du erzählst der Verlorenen Seele einen schlechten Witz über Skelette. Er scheint ihn zu lieben... Aber die andere Verlorene Seele scheint ihn zu hassen.'' Witz *''Du erzählst der Verlorenen Seele, dass du findest, dass Wortsuchen schwerer als Kreuzworträtsel sind. (Er nickt mit dem Kopf, als ob er dies ohne Frage wüsste. / Es scheint, als ob er eine dumpfe Erinnerung davon habe...)'' hängt von der Entscheidung bei Sans' Puzzle ab *''Du sagst der Verlorenen Seele, dass du darüber nachdenken wirst, was du getan hast. Es scheint, als ob er versucht, sich zu erinnern...'' Urteil *''Als er sieht, wie nett du zu seinem Bruder bist, erinnert die andere Verlorene Seele sich auch!'' drei Mal AGIEREN Toriel *''Du erzählst der Verlorenen Seele, dass du gehen musst, wenn du alle befreien möchtest. Irgendetwas rührt sich in ihr...'' Sprechen *''Du weigerst dich, gegen die Verlorene Seele zu kämpfen. Irgendetwas kommt ihr so bekannt vor...' ''Gnade' *''Du sagst der Verlorenen Seele, dass du (Zimt/Karamell) statt (Karamell/Zimt) bevorzugst. Irgendwie denkt sie daran, das schon einmal gehört zu haben...'' hängt von der Entscheidung am Anfang des Spiels ab *''Du umarmst die Verlorene Seele und sagst ihr, dass du si bald wieder sehen wirst. Irgendetwas daran kommt ihr so vertraut vor...'' Umarmen *''Als er sieht, wie sie sich an dich erinnert, versucht die männliche Verlorene Seele sich auch an dich zu erinnern!'' drei Mal AGIEREN Asgore *''Du erzählst der Verlorenen Seele, dass du jeden retten wirst. Irgendetwas rührt sich tief in ihm.'' Sprechen *''Du starrst tief in die Augen der Verlorenen Seele. Er erinnert sich an den Blick der vorherigen Menschen...'' Anstarren *''Du umarmst die Verlorene Seele. Es scheint, als ob seine Aggression wegschmilzt.'' Umarmen *''Du sagst der Verlorenen Seele, dass du ihn nicht verletzen wirst, egal was kommt. Irgendetwas daran kommt ihm so bekannt vor...'' Gnade *''Als sie sieht, wie nett du bist, kehren die Erinnerungen der weiblichen Verlorenen Seele auch zurück!'' drei Mal AGIEREN Trivia *Der Versuch, Undynes Seele anzugreifen bringt "VERFEHLT" dazu, mehrere Male aufzutauchen statt nur einmal. *Sans, im Gegensatz zu Papyrus, benutzt nicht die Comic Sans Schriftart bevor er gerettet wird. *Während des Sans/Papyrus Kampfes zeigt Sans zwei seiner Attacken von seinem Kampf in der Genozid-Route. *Hackt man sich unbegrenzte Atk. und bekämpft die verlorenen Seelen, wird die Lebensanzeige komplett geleert, aber füllt sich automatisch wieder auf. *Verschont man mit Hilfe von Hacks die Seelen, wird der "Verschont" Sprite von Aaron angezeigt (Die weißen Partikel sind denoch sichtbar) und der Protagonist befindet sich ganz am Anfang, obwohl die Musik immer noch spielt. en:Lost Souls fr:‎Âmes Égarées ja:Lost Souls pl:Zagubione Dusze ru:Потерянные души zh:‎失落靈魂 Kategorie:Charaktere